Hime
by SammehIsTehSecks
Summary: Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as your slidding off your dress.


**A/N:** Not necessarily my first fic, but the first one I posted.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or Panic at the Disco's Song it's ridiculously long.

Hope you all enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride in the limo was eerily silent.

I brushed a hand across my bare legs, casting a glance at my partner in car, My lips curled into one of disgust. Why had I even bothered? He looked back at me; his entire form screaming of faux practiced ease. He never had to fake it; he was smooth, calculated, elegant, stoic.

_Everything I wished to be._

My blue eyes widened a fraction when I thought of why I had bothered, I owed him.

In my heart I felt that I owed him this one thing, why I wasn't sure.

Maybe it was pity; maybe it was because he was the only thing comfortably left.

Or was it because I couldn't have what I truly wanted?

Nevertheless the limo pulled up to a halt and as the gentleman he was, he quickly slid from the limo.

A wet, shaking palm reaching to take my manicured hand. I gave him my best smile of false joy.

Poor boy.

My dress was simple, but it held the effect I wanted. Clinging to my form in all the right places the simple tube-top dress with the mermaid end was all I needed, paired with a pair of strappy heels.

Sighing softly I nonchalantly ran a hand through my silken dark hair..that's when I saw him.

And my heart broke.

Leaning against the wall of the building smoking the brand of cigarette I had grown to love the scent of

such practiced ease was Sesshoumaru.

I smirked and let my arm be hooked along with my date, sparing him a glance just before we stepped inside; the look that was returned broke my confidence and made me bury my head. I shied closer to my date, exciting him into thinking I was seeking his warmth.

Once inside my date was ever the perfect gentleman..ever the man I should want to be with.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed?_

My eyes widdened..and my hands shook; I nearly dropped my drink. My eyes searched across the room for him, for any glance of him. I didn't see him; I sighed a soft relief. Hojo not being affected by the song grinned and winked at me before talking to his friend.

Probably gushing over me I thought bitterly.

_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
_

Quietly I slide up to Hojo's side and excused myself to the restroom, once inside the thankfully comfortable bathroom I flopped onto the couch..glad to be secured by the door that locked me away from everyone else. I shuddered as the lyrics slowly haunted me.

I licked my lips and chuckled dryly.

I was obviously delusional; me and him were just a fling. A fling that was supposed to stay a fling until we realized we went to the same college..we went to the same cafe' on the same day, until we realized we were entirely too much a like for it to be a fling. But we were also entirely too different. It was months of unruly passion and months of pain.. Until I left.

Him being as stoic as he was, he let me go. Never once trying to busy himself with contacting me, who was I to think I'd be over him.

Trembling I stood, adjusted my dress that needed no movement, held my head up high and left the restroom..Only to have a hand reach and grab my pale wrist, I hissed and tugged ready to curse who ever bold enough to touch me. I lost my anger when I saw those deep golden eyes.

How could I ever forget him?

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

I mused in the back of my mind that the song still played, it was haunting, soothing..

Everything I shouldn't be feeling at the moment, giving him a curt nod I tried once again to tug my wrist away. He relented and I looked up at him fully.

''Why?'' came my soft whisper.

There came no reply as he pulled me to him into a dimly lit room. His hands instantly snaking up the curve of my sides once the door was closed and my back was against it. His lips hungrily found mines and my purse long since laid forgotten on the floor as I whimpered my protest.

God, how I had missed his spicy yet sweet taste.

A taste so entirely him, so entirely everything I wanted.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

He parted his lips from mines for just a moment, his calm golden eyes meeting my uneasy blues.

I panted, my hands shaking as I put my hands on his arms, running them up his shoulders, down his chest, stomach until I finally reached his face..my thumb caressing the perfect curve of his jaw.

By now my eyes were filled with tears as I leaned forward and kissed him again, his taste..his perfect taste altered by the salt of my tears.

Soon after our clothes littered the office, who's office I didn't care.

I was positioned in his lap..riding him in an agonizingly slow motion.. it had begun to rain after our union.

The window positioned behind me in the darkened room created a perfect look, as the lightning flashed every so often, giving me a sparse glance at my lover as his hands clung and ran up my back, leaving long..aching red marks on my pale skin.

I shivered.

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up) _

Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?

One particular flash of lightning made me stop, for it was followed with thunder, my lover buried his head in my chest like a child would it's mother as he clung to him, his silent promise to never let me go as the door creaked open.

My eyes widened, my date, my boyfriend..Hojo.

The perfect gentleman, the perfect man I should want to be with..the unperfect everything.

He stared at me, door wide open..his average brown eyes staring at me in horror and hurt as his eyes looked from my body to the clothes that littered the floor.

He backed away and sobbed..and I only buried my head in my lovers hair, clinging to him for all it was worth..My lips trembled.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? _

Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat

The door slammed shut and I cried into his shoulder as he slowly rose from our seat to take me on the floor, laying me on the floor..he kissed my tear-stained cheeks and nuzzled deeply into my shoulder as I clung to him.

And for once in that entire night my lover spoke in his soft, soothing baritone.'' It had to be done, love.''

I turned my head away from him in disgust of myself.

How could I be so cruel, he had worked day and night to pay for the limo..his tux, worked so hard to make everything perfect for his _hime _as he had taken to calling me.

From the looks of it, I was no hime. And I never would be. I spared a glance up at my lover, to our clothes littered on the floor, to the crashing lightning from the window..and I realized I never felt more content.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

I smiled, considered a harlot right now.

But as I looked into those calming golden eyes and kissed those perpetually soft pink lips.

I knew, I'd always be **his** hime.

And for now that was all that mattered to me.

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me  
_

I wondered if I would ever get over the guilt of the cruelty I had bestowed upon Hojo.

But I knew, oh I knew..It had to be done.

I had fallen out of love with him, long before I had ever met Sesshoumaru.

I had to hurt him to let him go, there would be no spared feelings in this. So I clung, clung and left love marks all down his back to make sure he never forgot this night.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

He thrusted deeply and I arched into him, moaning his name.

I'd be his from now on.

We continued to make love in the room until our eyes were hazed with lust and we were both too bruised and sore to continue, slowly but surely we got dressed..carressing..sending soft lingering glances, smiling.

Before we stood hand in hand and left. Never once sparing a glance to those who sneered.

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

I knew I had found the one for me, the one who would shake his head and silently ignore my whines.

The one who would wordlessly heal all my woes without question.

The one who would meet me at the shabby cafe' we both loved.

The one who would send me into world's of pleasure.

I had found my Sesshoumaru.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **This wasn't supposed to be seen by the public, but I figured with all the stuff floating around this should be okay, right?

You know what to do.

Review!--and be sure to let me know of any errors, thanks.


End file.
